


Sexxx Dreams

by Honeydew_Milk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeydew_Milk/pseuds/Honeydew_Milk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before the big game and the whole crew has been practicing for a long time. They need a rest, and Jean has a good idea on how to do that by hosting a party. At the party, however, trouble brews between a jealous ex (Marco) and a future boyfriend (Armin). Can Jean settle this or will things get out of hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexxx Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, this is a 1 chapter kind of thing. However if anyone wants me to continue it into a whole story full of chapters (I can if enough of you want it) then message me and I’ll seriously consider it.
> 
> Also…I’ll give you music recommendations to listen to on certain parts to enhance your experience. It’s not necessary but doing so will put you in the mood better. The song + artist will be in brackets. They aren't part of the story so that’s why its in brackets. Try it out and tell me if I should keep doing it!

They leave Marco screaming and knocking on the locked door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Armin and Mikasa are practicing together. They, along with the rest of the gang, play tennis for Survey Corps high school. Tomorrow is the championship match and if both aren't in tip top shape, then they look to be crushed by last year's national champs, Frosty Titans high school. The schools are arch rivals and this year's championship match is more important than ever. This year, is the strongest its ever been now that the team consists of Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Historia, Ymir, Connie, Marco, Bert, Reiner, Sasha, Petra, and Levi. Erwin is head coach of the boys' squad and Hanji is coach of the girls' squad.

"Mikasa, focus on the ball. We can't afford to lose tomorrow, our pride is on the line."

"I know, I know, it's just I have so much to think about. Things aren't going well between Eren and I."

Mikasa recently told Eren about her feelings for him. They started dating 2 weeks prior. At first, no one was really shocked as most of the team already knew about her feelings. But lately, Jean, Marco, Historia, and Ymir have been teasing Eren about it because they don't find him boyfriend material.

"Mikasa, the whole team is stressed too. We're all eager. I mean, just look at Connie over there. He's staring into space and is dead tired."

Connie is laying on the floor, face up, and is staring at the morning sky. His body resembles that of a mannequin and his clammy, wet skin is glistening with sweat. One would think he was dead if they hadn't seen him blink every few minutes.

"I think we all need a break" -- Jean interrupts the training flow. "We've been practicing endlessly for weeks. Tomorrow is the big day but let's live it up today and cut loose a little." 

Everyone's eyes beamed and listened closely to what Jean was saying. A break? That sounded nice in theory, but they haven't had that in such a long time.

Jean continues, "I'm hosting a party tonight at my place and you are all invited. A party full of games, drinking, food, videos, girls, etc."

Everyone erupts in claps and cheers. A party... that's something unexpected but wildly exciting.

Jean trots up to Armin, puts his arm around his neck and whispers softly in his ear, "And I want you to come tonight. it'll be a night for you to remember."

Armin's legs started to buckle. He knows deep down he likes Jean but he wondered if Jean felt the same way. No, impossible. He still has a thing with Marco. Everyone knows that.

"Jean... umm, I'm sorry but I have some organic chemistry work to study, but you can text me about it if you'd like." Jean's face is starting to boil over.

"Not good enough. I want you there in person. If you don't come then you'll regret it" . What was Armin to do?

"Okay, I'll come, but only for a little while. Is that okay?" Jean let out a huge sigh. This was the best he could do for now.

"Fine, just come by. It's going to be tonight at 8."

Tonight. 8pm. What was he going to wear? If Jean was really excited to see him there, he needed something good to put on and impress. He texts Mikasa for some help

**the following messages are texts**

Armin: Mikasa, I need some clothes for tonight, you mind helping me out?

Mikasa: Sure thing, I need some stuff too. What time you want to go?

Armin: Like immediately, 3pm the latest

Mikasa: Meet me at 3 hun

**end of text messaging**

 

Armin sees Mikasa waiting outside the clothing store.

"Armin, are you ready? I'm buying something cute tonight, too. Eren said I look too much like a tomboy"

[play "Donatella" by Lady Gaga]

They walk into Wall Maria, a new clothing store that has a lot of vintage and modern clothing. Mikasa knows exactly what she needs. She picks up a skintight red dress with slits on the left side for air to get through. It accentuates her curves and makes her C size look like borderline D.  
Armin, however, is very indecisive. He picks up a few things but lays them right back down because "Jean just won't accept anything less than perfect". Finally, Mikasa comes over, grabs a few shirts and pants, pays for it with her black card, and drags Armin out the store

"Armin, you're taking forever. Here, I got these for you. You seemed interested in these items back in the store, so find what you like and put it on."

"Mikasa, you didn't have to pay for these for me, I have my own" -- Mikasa puts a finger on his lips as to hush him

"You know how to get dressed or do you need my help with that? Eren is picking me up at 8pm from my house, so be ready outside your house and we'll all get there together."

Armin is so confused, he asks Mikasa,

"Mikasa, Jean said it starts at 8. If Eren arrives at your house at 8, won't we be late?" Mikasa lets out a huge laugh.

"Don't you know anything about parties? 8pm really means 10. If anything, we'll be a bit early."

Armin's cheeks turn rosy. He never really attended parties so he didn't know about some customs like being fashionably late. But that's a matter for another day. Mikasa waves a goodbye and walks home. Armin leaves and goes home as well. He walks into his clean room. It smells like apple cinnamon, probably because the air freshener he has plugged in is filling the room. It's still light outside and he flops on his bed, turns over on his baxk and lets out a huge sigh.

"Ah, I'm tired. I should open the bag and start putting on some clothes, but what's the rush, right?"

Armin takes a quick nap. When he wakes up, it's 7:10pm. He starts to get dressed.

"Okay, so Mikasa bought me so much stuff. Hm...what should I wear?"

Armin picks out a light blue short sleeved shirt, as it fits a bit tight around his upper body. He puts on light green Capri pants and slides on some green and blue sneakers. He tops this off with a yellow sleeveless light jacket and puts on a diamond earring in his left ear. He looked amazing for that night.

"Wow, Mikasa really knows how to pick out clothes. I know I had a watch around here somewhere"

He finds a very expensive watch and puts it on his left hand. It's 7:55pm. Mikasa and Eren should be here very soon. Armin, a bit restless, puts on some soft music and washes his face and fixes his hair a bit.  
It's about 8:10pm and Eren knocks on Armin's door.

"Armin, it's Eren. Are you ready?" . Eren is screaming so loud. Why does he have a huge mouth, Armin thought.

Armin opens his window from upstairs. "I'll be out in 2 minutes." Armin closes the window, grabs some cinnamon-flavored "tongue tingle" jelly, and leaves. Mikasa is in the passenger side of the car, waiting for both boys.

Armin notes Mikasa on how amazing she looks and as Eren walks him to the car he replies with, "She is amazing isn't she?"

Eren drives to Jean's house. Mikasa knocks on the door and her Versace bag slips down her arm. She puts it back up, Jean opens the door and sees the three.

"Welcome, nearly everyone is here. Come in."

[play "Hung Up" by Madonna]

As Mikasa puts out her free hand, Jean grabs and kisses it. Eren does the same with his hand and Jean snorts at him to leave quickly. Armin is the last one to enter.

"So glad you could make it. You look cute tonight. You clean up nicely, I see."

"Thanks Jean, but like I said, I'm only staying for a little bit and then I have to go."

"Right, right. Come in."

Jean leans in to kiss Armin's hand as well but Armin moves his hand, cups Jean's cheek and lightly brushes it with his thumb, and walks through the door.  
Jean's house is huge. It's almost a mansion in size. By far the biggest house compared to his friends. The ceiling is about 12 feet high and the living room has a huge fancy chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. There are at least 2 TVs per room and even the kitchen has a TV in it. Jean made sure to tell that only the 1st floor is where they need to be because he doesn't want to clean up all 3 floors but even the first floor alone looks to be as big as some people's houses.  
Jean makes an announcement.

"Guys, this party is to get ready for tomorrow. We've worked so hard the past few weeks and we just need to let loose before the championship game tomorrow. There's drinks in the kitchen, games in the game room on this floor, a bathroom behind the game room, and we'll be doing other things in the living room. Have a wonderful night."

Everyone screams in excitement as the party has officially begun. Not soon after, the room starts to fill with music and people start drinking.  
Armin is a bit flustered at all of this and tries to sit down on a couch when Jean comes up to him.

"Hey, where are you going? We should be having a fun time, come outside and cook with me"

"It's... it's okay Jean, I just need to sit. I'm tired."

"Tired? But you just got here." Armin knew he wasn't tired, he just needed an excuse to sit down

Eren comes out from behind and approaches Armin.

"Armin, I know you've been online looking at some recipes for different types of drinks. You think you can whip me and Mikasa up something good?"

Jean looks surprised. Armin drinks? Who would've guessed?

"You drink, Armin? You never told me this."

"I used to work as a bartender last year, I don't drink much but I was always called to mix up some concoctions." Jean grins widely.

Armin walks to the kitchen and starts putting things together. He grabs a huge pitcher, fills it with some pineapple juice, some light rum, coconut rum, and blue curacao. He finishes it off with a cherry on top.

Armin brings out the pitcher to the living room and calls everyone over. He says the drink is an 'Old Arlert Recipe." Everyone drinks it with exuberance.

"Oh my glob, this is amazing, Armin." Sasha appears to have drank a bit already but is downing it quickly.

"Thanks, Sasha, I try sometimes". Jean grabs a cup, drinks some and compliments Armin.

"Armin, you can serve up some damn alcohol. You should come to all of my future parties. I'll pay you." He downs the 12 oz glass in 3 seconds flat.

"Thanks Jean, but I'll be okay on that offer."

"Drink some, Armin. Loosen up a bit."

Ymir walks up from behind and hands him some jungle juice. Armin knows what's in it and doesn't want to but with everyone staring at him, he has no reason to say no. He drinks it down quickly and everyone cheers.

"That's my boy, way to go." Jean seems a bit too excited about it all. That and the combination of alcohol really made Armin blush profusely.

"It's time for strip poker everyone" a slightly drunk Levi says. Levi can definitely hold his own, but his small stature really works against him.

"Hey Armin, let's join the game," Jean says to Armin in his ear. Armin would usually say no, but the alcohol is finally working its way through his system.

"Okay, sounds good." Sounds good? Jean thinks he's finally getting through to Armin.

Everyone plays this round and Marco loses the first round.

"Wooh, take something off baby!", Connie shouts at Marco. Marco reluctantly takes off his shirt to reveal a chiseled chest. It was a sight to look at.

"You like what you see?", Marco says to Jean. Jean's mouth is agape, looking at such an amazing specimen.

"If you come over here, I'll show you..."

Armin interrupts the conversation flow. "We're playing another round, everyone get together."

Armin is visibly mad but Jean just brushes it off. He thought that Armin had a bit too much to drink. Marco seems a bit angry, too but doesn't say anything after.

After a few rounds, Sasha and Historia are completely naked and parading around asking random guys if they want some "service". Everyone agreed in silence to say no, they don't want to start any trouble.

Marco, Jean, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are all in their underwear/bra and panties and Levi is still fully clothed.

"You guys suck at poker, let me get my drink on" -- Levi leaves to grab more of Armin's drink.

"Jean, would you mind coming with me to grab some things off the grill? I need to bring in some food" -- Marco gets up to grab Jean and starts to make his exit, when Armin grabs Jean's other arm in protest.

"And just where do you two think you're going?" Armin is once again pissed about something.

"Well, me and Marco..." -- Marco stops Jean by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Marco and I are going to be leaving for a minute. Why do you care? Are you going out with him or something?"

Armin blushes. He doesn't own Jean but he knows for a fact that Jean was been flirting with him and now that he's drunk, he enjoys it.

"No... we're not but--" Armin couldn't finish his thought.

"Thought so, let's go, Jean." Marco pulls Jean along and they exit to the backyard and go to the grill.

Armin gets pissed and starts drinking some more to drown his emotions. It doesn't work and only gets him to feel more emotional than ever before.

Marco is hugging Jean and they are looking like they are having fun with each other. Armin calls out to Jean,

"Jean, come here. I need help with something."

Jean's smile fades and he hurries over to help Armin with something. Meanwhile, Marco just gets frustrated that Jean is giving too much attention to Armin. Armin slowly walks his fingers up Jean's bare chest.

"Jean... I have a question to ask you, if you don't mind..."

Jean can't keep still. He is heating up and melting on the inside and he isn't concentrating very well, not being helped by the alcohol.  
"Oh, um... yeah, sure. Anything for you."

"Do you have a thing for Marco? I mean, it's okay if you do, just let me know because I have plans and if Marco is in the way..." As Armin says this, he starts sensually rubbing Jean's slowly growing bulge.

"No, no. How could you say that? That was a while ago. We broke up. I thought he was the one, but he wasn't." Jean can barely form sentences now.

"Oh, so Marco is the one that wants your loins, I suppose?

"Well, you see" -- but before Jean could say another word, Marco comes to the kitchen and sees them together. He gets a bit bothered by the sight but doesn't say too much about it.

"Jean, Eren is acting like a mess and is about to throw Connie into the pool. Come quick!"

Jean stops everything and runs outside. Armin gets angry and walks up to Marco.

"Bud, I don't know what your problem is but you keep showing your ugly ass face at unwanted times" -- Armin starts the confrontation.

"Look here, little shota punk. Jean isn't into you like he is me. Now I want you to back off before things get ugly between us. Let's not, shall we?"

That really enraged Armin. Armin picks up an empty bottle of vodka, smashes it on the side of the fridge and threatens Marco.

"Get the hell out of the kitchen now, before I cut your damn balls off with this." Marco has never seen Armin get angry at all, let alone threatening. He quickly makes his escape.

After a while, Armin calms down and talks to Mikasa. Jean is with Marco right now and Marco talks about what happened earlier to Jean.

"Jean... I have something to ask you. Do you like me?"

Jean is a bit confused by the question. He slowly moves the hair in front of Marco's face to see his cute freckles. "What do you mean by that?"

Marco lets out a small sigh. "Back in the day, we... never did things but we went out. Do you like me?"

"Marco, of course I like you. I like all of my exes more than the average person."

Marco likes what he hears so far... so he asks another question.

"Do you like me more than Armin?"

This time Jean goes silent. He doesn't know how to answer this one without being... uneasy about the whole situation.

"Um... well, this is complicated. I like you, I really do. But we aren't together anymore, so why do you care about such things?" 

Marco rages quickly.

"I knew it! You do like Armin? Why him... why not me?"

But before Jean could speak, Marco slaps him across his face. The mark leaves a red hand-print on the side of his face.

The smack was so loud that everyone could hear it. Including Armin. He walks to Jean and sees the mark.

"Oh my... Jean, what happened to you?" Armin gets some ice and rests it on Jean's cheek.

"Marco hit me, but Armin don't do anything stupid. I'm over it..."

Armin wants to be angry at Marco but because Jean said that he needs to have a talk with Jean.

"What did you say? You're defending him? Dammit, Jean"

Armin pulls Jean by the arm and drags him upstairs. It's off limits, but if its Armin he doesn't care too much. They walk to Jean's bedroom and Armin throws Jean on the bed. He then locks the door, walks to the bed, straddles on top of Jean and starts taking off his clothes.

"Armin, what's... what are you doing?"

[play "Slippage" by Goldfrapp]

After removing his shirt he leans down and starts making out with Jean. Jean gets the message and opens his mouth to let Armin trace the insides of his mouth with his tongue, and he groans with pleasure.

"Something you should've done but were too much of a bitch to do so."  
He leans and starts rubbing on Jean.

"Jean, your clothes. Why are they still on?"

Jean understands and removes his pieces of clothing quickly. He isn't able to take off his pants as Armin is on top of him.

"Could you help me with my pants?" Jean winks at Armin.

Armin backs off and removes everything within 5 seconds, including Jean's belt. He is delighted at what he sees.

"Arm.. uh. Armin, what are you do..." -- that's all Jean could say as Armin starts to get to work on his cock.

"Jean...thwojf feelsfofe godfod rimnhf" -- Armin's words are muddle together as he tries to talk but is unable to.

"Armin, don't talk with your mouth full" and Jean gets back to laying down in pleasure.

After a while, Armin gets up, finishes taking off his clothes and grabs Jean's belt.

"Jean, turn around and get on all fours, now"

Jean looks scared. What was Armin doing with the belt.

"Armin... the belt... why do you have"--

*CRACK*

The belt strikes Jean in his lower abdomen area. Jean looks hurt, but his lustful eyes says he is enjoying it.

"I don't want any questions, now turn around before you get another one."

Jean turns around without a word this time. Armin goes into the back pocket of his pants on the floor and brings out the cinnamon "tongue tingle" jelly. It's supposed to tingle your mouth when you rub it on your tongue but Armin had other uses.

He slabs some across Jean's pink entrance, and Jean reacts wildly.

"Calm down, stallion." And Armin cracks Jean across the ass this time. Jean whimpers a bit.

"This feels so good, Armin. What is it?"

Armin doesn't respond. He just finishes lubing the pink passageway. Slowly but surely, he starts to fill Jean's insides with his hardened member until all 6 inches are fully in.

[play "Do What U Want" by Lady Gaga]

Armin jerks his hips back and forth and grabs Jean's hair at the same time. They are making pretty loud noises but Armin doesn't care as he is too entranced by the pleasure he's feeling.

Jean is making animal noises and is trying to talk but Armin stuffs Jean's used underwear down his throat to keep him from talking.

"Your talking is getting really old, really fast. Let me concentrate."

This is probably why Armin never drinks. His personality changes rapidly and he turns into something that no one would ever guess. He keeps Jean in doggy style until he gets bored and flips Jean over on his back.

"This is better, I can finally see my Armin's face now." Jean smiles.

"Oh, is this what you wanted?"

Armin leans in and kisses Jean passionately while still penetrating him at the same time. The sound of kisses muffle the noises both make but its still pretty loud. Armin is surprised no one is looking for the two of them yet. After a few more minutes of this, both are on the verge of cumming.

"Ugh, Armin, I'm about to cum. Slow down a bit."

"I am too, Jean, but that's why I need to speed up..."

Armin speeds up. They both end up cumming. Jean cums all over both of them and his cum is sandwiched between both of their abs.  
Armin cums inside of Jean's ass and plants his seed deep in there.

"Oh my God, Jean, I'm so sorry, I wanted to pull out at the last second but..." -- Jean kisses him slowly.

"It's okay, I'll just have to take a shower later tonight, right?"

Armin looks embarrassed but hugs and kisses Jean back. They are locking lips for two minutes before someone knocks on the door.

"Who's in here?! I heard noises!" it sounds like Marco.

"Marco, is that you? I told you guys the upstairs was off limits, now get back down there!"

"I'm sorry but I was just looking for you and it looks like I found you."

Armin is scared. What if he catches both of them like this? Jean gets up and starts walking to the door, but he's dripping a bit.

"Umm... Jean, You need to clean up now. You're dripping everywhere." --Armin points this out and gets Jean to blush

"Who's in there with you?!" Marco hears Armin. "Is it Armin? Open the door now"

[play "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey]

Armin ignores Marco and walk up to Jean. He bends down and opens up his asshole with two fingers and drains it.

"Jean, you have a shower in this room, right? Let's clean up and then go back downstairs."

Jean leans in and kisses Armin on the forehead. "Sounds good to me."  
They both walk to the shower. They leave Marco screaming and knocking on the locked door....


End file.
